Unbreakable
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Beck is there to help Jade, through good times and bad. Oneshot. Rated T for sibling abuse. Part of the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend.


**If you didn't read the summary, this is part of the SAFARI SLAM Bade weekend. :)**

**Anyways, I wrote this half-asleep, so if it's bad, that's why. **

Jade West was in a bad mood.

Most people who knew her would assume this was her usual behavior, since she always snipped at everyone except for Sikowitz, and always found time to degrade Tori Vega.

But this was even worse. She didn't do anything when Beck put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't say anything when he complimented her eyes, carefully lined by thick, dark eyeliner. She didn't become angry when Tori batted her eyelashes at Beck just a little too noticeably.

The HA gang just stared awkwardly at Jade for a few minutes. Rex's mouth was hanging open. Everyone was shocked, especially since that particular day, there were many things and/or people she disliked and could insult at Hollywood Arts.

But she didn't say a word, just silently grabbed Beck's hand and stood there, tolerating the awkward silence. Beck's thumb gently stroked the back of her hand in a lightly comforting gesture. Beck leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You okay, Jasmine?" Him calling her Jasmine was another one of the things that only Bade understood, and occasionally Cat understood, which was somewhat surprising.

She nodded slightly, a tight, brisk nod. Beck sighed when he saw that the rest of the gang was still staring.

"What?" Beck asked in slight frustration. Cat pointed at Jade's shoes.

"I love her shoes!" she squealed, admiring them.

"Okay. Everyone other than Cat, why do you need to stare? It's just Jade." Beck said slowly, as if trying to make the sentence stick in their heads instead of going in one ear and out the other because they were too busy staring at Jade.

"Well.. she.. doesn't.. seem.. mad." Tori drew out a pause between each word, as if Jade would spring at her if she said the wrong thing. But surprisingly, Jade didn't move an inch. Robbie picked up Rex's hand and poked Jade's arm with it.

Nothing.

She didn't hit Rex, or glare at Robbie, or threaten Robbie and/or Rex. She just stood there, one hand clutching Beck's hand. Beck became extremely suspicious.

"I'll be right back," he said to the rest of the gang. Then, gripping Jade's hand tightly so she couldn't get away, took her into the janitor's closet. He locked the door behind them. He knew something was up when Jade just stared at him, not even questioning why he had taken her in here.

"Jade. Arms." he instructed. She sighed and held out her arms. He pulled up the sleeves on her long-sleeved black shirt, and sure enough, there it was.

Small, fresh bruises dotted both of her arms up to her shoulders, mixed with fading bruises that varied in age.

"Jade, I thought we had gone over this."

Last week, Jade had confessed to Beck that her older brother was severely bipolar. He had times where he would become depressed and try to hurt himself, which lead to Jade trying to stop him, cause even though it might seem like Jade hated everyone, there were a handful of people that she did like, and one of them was her brother. But when Jade tried to help him and stop him, he got angry and hit her repeatedly. He would suddenly realize what he had done after several slaps and punches, and apologize. This happened at least twice a week. Beck told her that if her brother did that again, she needed to try to get to the nearest phone and call him, so he could take care of it. Beck promised he wouldn't do anything like report her brother to the police or hurt her brother. But Jade had nothing of that, she decided she could stand up for herself.

"I tried to call you," she whispered, the first words she had spoken that day. "B-But he smashed my phone." Her lower lip quivered, as if she was about to cry. Beck gently took Jade's arm and brought her towards him. He pushed strands of her hair away until he saw something that alarmed him: a nickel-sized bruise just behind her right ear. Beck tsked softly as he examined it; it was fresh, a reddish-looking color that would fade to a purplish-blue in a couple of days.

"Stay here," Beck instructed. "I'm going to get some ice packs." He unlocked the door and opened it, walked out, then closed it behind him. She quickly locked it after he left, not wanting anyone to see what she was now doing.

Crying.

Her tears started slowly, and then broke into full sobs. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, mixing with her tears, and slightly stinging on a scar right below her left eye. She slid down the wall, basically in a heap in the corner. She was just so tired of it all. She loved her brother, she really did, but it got so frustrating. She was the only one who could take care of him. Her father was a full-time lawyer and her mother a part-time chef, part-time hair stylist. Her parents didn't really pay attention to either of their children, and even though her brother, Cameron, was older than she was, he acted younger, and Jade had a feeling he wasn't just bipolar. She never said anything about it, however, thinking that if she told her parents, her parents would find them even more of a burden.

Beck was back in only a few minutes, carrying three small ice packs. "Jade?" he called, knocking on the door. He tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked. Thankfully, Jade had taught him how to pick locks, a skill she had acquired in the third grade. He dug a paper clip out of his backpack and carefully picked the lock. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

Jade was curled up in the corner, softly crying. She didn't notice him come back, but she did notice him kneel down next to her and gently tilt her head up towards his.

"Jade." he said softly. She looked up at him. She looked a mess. Her hair was slightly damp from stray tears, beginning to tangle; her mascara had run down her cheeks and was irritating the nearly-invisible scars on her face, causing the skin around each scar to become a blotchy red. There was silence for a few moments as he examined her face; god, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Jade would never be able to understand how much he loved her.

He spoke his thoughts. "I love you." She stared up at him in shock, not because of what he said, but because she could hear the strong, raw emotion he put into those three words. She could hear the love, the honesty, and the loyalty that was poured into those three words.

Jade's lips moved, but no sound came out. Finally, her mouth cooperated and she spoke the words she needed so desperately to say.

"I love you too."

"And I promise, Jade," Beck continued, "that I will help you through this. I'll help your brother, too. I would do anything for you, Jade, even if it meant endangering myself for your protection."

More tears glimmered in Jade's eyes, not ones of sadness and pain, but ones of joy and happiness from the love she could feel.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, fresh tears leaking out when she squeezed her eyes shut, trickling onto his shoulder.

They were completely unbreakable. They had a bond that no one, not even themselves, could understand.

It would take the world to break that bond.


End file.
